


Muted

by magickmoons



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Series, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little scene taking place some time before [Out of the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/267834); I'm starting to work on the sequel so I thought this might help get me back into the headspace for it.  
> Written for a writerverse challenge.

Buffy lifted her head from the wooden table as the first rays of the sun stretched over the horizon. She stood stiffly and walked around in small circles, trying to chase the night chill from her bones. As the daylight continued to take over the sky, she looked out at the rolling green hills with a heavy heart. They reminded her so much of the farm that Giles had taken them to one weekend; Willow said it was where she had spent her time after Tara’s death. It was so beautiful. She closed her eyes.

She shook her head to clear the memories and started double checking the contents of her bag. Satisfied that she wasn’t leaving anything behind, she pulled the bag onto her back and started off down the hill. She was low on food and money; she would have to chance another visit into a town.

She grimaced at the thought. Two years of barely passing high school French were not exactly helping her to blend in here in the heart of Europe, and she couldn't afford to keep drawing attention to herself. Whatever was tracking her was finding her too frequently already; she didn’t need to make it any easier.

There was no way she go back to England, though; the pain was still too fresh, too much. She sighed. Maybe it was time to think about heading back to the US. She’d be less visible there, more comfortable. She would just stay out of California, away from the ruins of Sunnydale... away from Angel.


End file.
